The Leap Of Faith
by NekoHikari145
Summary: Dawn hasn't seen Hikari at all at that day, where the hell could she had gotten off to now? Dragging Altair along with her she goes in search of her friend in the city of Acre.


"Altair please you have to help me find her!" Dawn pleaded as she followed the silent man down the streets of Acre. "She is your responsibility, I told you after the last time that I would not help you find her again," he said in a slightly annoyed tone. "Why can't you help me, do you know how big this city is? What has Hikari ever done to you? Well besides that time she stole your clothes and threw them all around Masayf and the time she kept knocking you off buildings to see if you could always land without getting hurt….. ok so she's a bit of an ass, but would you really wish death on my friend?!" Dawn yelled and Altair sighed. "You are drawing unwanted attention to us and no I wish no death on her just ill will. Why do you not ask the Peacock for help finding her?" he asked and looked back when Dawn went silent, raising an eyebrow at the expression on her face that told him she thought he had lost his mind. "Really Altair? I tell Ezio and he freaks out like always and goes running off looking for her, then you know what happens? He usually finds her before me and starts putting the moves on her, that's what! Last time she pushed him off a building and right onto a Templar! But one day, because it will happen her will is not that strong, he will manage to get into her pants and that is the day that we stumble across them having sex and see things we have never wanted to see!" she finished yelling, panting after not taking a breath for so long.

Altair's eye twitched violently at the mental images he was receiving before grabbing Dawn by the arm and dragging her down the street. "The last time where we caught Ezio and that man Leonardo going at it was bad enough, I do not wish to see that man in the act again," he hissed and Dawn breathed a sigh of relief. "Thanks Altair, by the way have you seen Desmond today? Last time I saw him was last night during dinner, but usually in the morning he and Hikari are outside training with the recruits," she asked and raised an eyebrow at the smirk on Altair's face. "He is on bed rest for the day, he was having some issues walking today," he said and Dawn blushed brightly, clearing her throat before a wild giggle could be let loose. 'So that's what those banging noises where last night, I just assumed it was Hikari fighting with Malik again on what way was easier for doing a sneak kill,' Dawn thought to herself before shrugging, she couldn't say she didn't see it coming, it seemed as if everyone was jumping some else lately. Must be something in the air.

"DDDDDAAAAWWWWNNN! HEY DAWN!" came a sudden yell and both Altair and herself stopped walking, looking around frantically. "Altair where did her voice come from? It sound kinda far away," Dawn said before her eye twitched and she sighed and looked up. There on the ledge of a tall building was Hikari, waving her arms frantically and smiling smugly. "LOOK DAWN I FINALLY DID IT! TAKE THAT ALTAIR, WHO'S TOO AFRAID TO CLIMB NOW!" Hikari yelled and smirked down at Altair who snorted. "She's going to get herself killed," he mumbled before there was another sudden yell. "ASSASSIN!" one of the archers on a nearby building yelled before taking aim at Hikari. "YOU IDIOT TAKE THE LEAP OF FAITH BEFORE YOU GET KILLED!" Dawn yelled, nearly tearing out her hair as Altair just chuckled. "NO WAY! THAT'S BULL SHIT THERE'S NO WAY THAT A HAYSTACK IS GOING TO BREAK MY FALL! I'LL JUST CLIMB DOWN," Hikari said before yelping loudly when an arrow missed her by an inch and she suddenly lost her balance and fell forwards with a scream.

All the people around them gasped in horror as she plummeted towards the ground, some of them getting excited though to see the girl splat on the ground….. Hikari had been terrorizing the locales way too much lately….

"Don't worry she will be fine, if she lands properly she shouldn't break anything," Altair said and carefully pulled Dawn's finger from her hair that she was nearly ripping out. As he said this Hikari landed in the haystack with a soft plop and the people waited with baited breath to see what the outcome would be. "Hikari!" Dawn yelled and ran towards the haystack, only to slow down as her friends head suddenly poked out of the hay. "Huh I can't believe that actually worked," the other woman mumbled as she crawled out and shook off the hay. "Dammit you had me worried you little idiot! Stop running off and doing crazy shit like this!" Dawn yelled, suddenly enraged and grabbed one of Hikari's ears and started dragging her towards the city gates. "Ow ow ow! I'm sorry! Please let go of my ear I need that!" Hikari begged with watery eyes, but Dawn was having no mercy. "You're not allowed to leave Masayf at all for a month! I'm so sick of you and your near death experiences! Your baby sitter will also be Malik and he's allowed to knock you out if you try to leave the city," Dawn hissed and Hikari whined loudly with a pout on her face and looking properly scolded.

Altair walked a safe distance behind with a smirk all the while, the next month would be interesting to say the least. Maybe he would volunteer himself for babysitting duty one day and finally get back at the woman for all her pranks against him.

**-In Masayf-**

"Oh Malik, you wouldn't happen to have seen Hikari today have you?" Ezio asked as he poked his head into the library. "Why do you wish to know my students where about perverted novice? Did you not learn the last time when she pushed you off a building that she does not see you in that way?" Malik asked, not even looking up from his book as Ezio pouted. "You're just jealous that she likes me better," he said and Malik finally looked up with a smirk that was uncharacteristic of him. "Hmm maybe, but you are not the one she goes to at night. Now, leave me to my work novice!" Malik yelled and threw a large book straight at Ezio's shocked face. Hearing the satisfying thump of it making contact and a yelp before the door slammed shut. Malik huffed before going back to the list he was making, wondering just where his apprentice was while writing down new ways for her to torment Altair for him.


End file.
